Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-24798754-20150729050521
LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK. THE WRITERS FUCK WITH US TOO DAMN MUCH. IT MAKES ME NOT WANT TO WATCH THE SHOW SOMETIMES. INCONSISTENT AS HELL. if they wanted to give us zaya, it could work and it could be beautiful BUT DON'T FUCKING PULL IT OUT OF NOWHERE. all that build up of novas for what? and the fact that zaya had sex, again could be something beautiful (it still kind of is, part of me ships zaya) IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT NOVAS AND MATLINGSWORTH SO WERE BUILT UP. everything's so fucked up now. i really hope zoe makes some type of comeback with zig and they end up together. and same with miles to maya. i liked zaya, but cmon. totally fucked with us here's what i like and do not like about zaya: like: even the people who detest zaya (romantically) can't deny that they have a deep connection, on whatever level. it's there. and you can see how much they care for each other (even though zig has fucked up alot with miles and cam, he's grown). and we can easily see thru maya's actions how she cares for zig. they have also been friends since their first appearances on the show and have been through alot together, good and bad. they know each other. i think zaya is one of those couples that keep coming back to each other in the end, even through other relationships. there's something there. i also think it's romantic how they're each other's firsts (for sex). there's something heartfelt when two people lose their virginities to each other. essentially, i like the deep concern they have for each other WHAT I DO NOT LIKE: WHEN THE FUCK DID MAYA DECIDE SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM? it honestly pissed me the fuck off in 14A when she'd get jealous of zig and zoe flirting AND she pined after miles at the same time! i mean technically she was concerned for miles's well being. there were no romantic implications but i dunno, something tells me she was pining because of how she ALSO got jealous of triles while simultaneously being jealous of novas. maya, make up your fucking mind. you've had plenty of chances to be with zig and now when he finds someone good for him you suddenly want him? i love maya, i really do, but i feel like she doesn't always appreciate what she has when it comes to relationships and then when someone else gets hurt she makes it about herself *cough miles in the zatlingsworth mess* and zig is no saint either. he's not better than maya. for many many many reasons (though i love him now). like alright, he has the opportunity to have ZOE, a gorgeous hot diva who would call out and help him through his bullshit (and don't get me wrong, she'd be lucky to have zig as well, we've seen very evidently how good he can be for her) and they had so much sexual tension and potential but then the MINUTE maya decides she wants to give zig a chance after what? over a year? after picking TWO other guys over him, he forgets who zoe is? don't even get me started on miles and zoe xD so basically, i can't ship zaya right now. terrible timing. sorry writers but i ain't buying your shock value and lazy writing gimmicks. i'm over 18, and i'm aware that most people who watch this show are between 11 and 14 probably, so i'm sure alot of them don't notice the writing laziness that us older viewers do, but i know alot of them are still pissed off at the randomness. sooooo this is my opinion. you are FREE to disagree or comment any thoughts but please do so respectfully :)